


What Happens in Texas, Stays in Texas

by feathertechWingnut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dysphoria all around, Everyone is just uncomfy and needs a hug, Gender Dysphoria, Humanstuck, M/M, Mild Everthing, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Oh also Davey is trans, There has to be some sort of fucking record for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertechWingnut/pseuds/feathertechWingnut
Summary: Davey and Hal get into shenans. Shit ensues.  Dirk slowly turns Hal into a robot while Davey turns into a mutant bird freak.You'll love it I promise.(They are moirails in this. AKA no shippy shit)
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Davesprite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Potion Sets In

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hey everyone! This is my "first" full story that I have had a collab on so plz give me and my partner some slack!! This was a good ass story that's been sitting in our rp server since april 6th and I felt that it needed to be shared uwu)

It had been two days since Davey had started to not respond to Hal’s messages. He was worried sick, especially after the way that Davey had told him to leave him alone. The platinum blonde had sent a plethora of messages, ranging from _‘Hey hru?’_ to _‘Yo, please message me, I’m worried sick.’_ Still nothing though. His attempts began to look rather fruitless in contacting the other, causing many conclusions to race through his mind. Did Davey all of a sudden not want to hang out with him anymore? Was he not _good enough_? Hal was going crazy, he had tried asking his older brother who he lived with, if their youngest brother, had heard anything. But Dirk, the eldest, just _slammed the door in his face_. Hal knew better than to continue to try and bother him and had begun to ask other friends in their neighborhood if they’d heard anything. Still no. Now, Hal was having a royal freak out.  
  
 _What if it had to do with that liquid that spilled on him?_   
  
That was a thought that worried Hal even more. Neither of them knew what it was, and even though Davey seemed fine afterwards- there always was a chance, and Hal didn’t wanna take said chance.  
  
The tall blonde was in his room, packing a small bag and exchanging text messages with the youngest in their family, Dave. Also known as, _the original_. Why the nickname? Well, somehow Davey had come out looking almost exactly like him and they ended up living in the same house after some _complications with Dirk and their “Bro.”_ So, people usually referred to them as either Dave and Dave 2.0, Mr. Original and Davey, or just Dave and Davey.  
  
Hal finally got a bit fed up with being kept in the dark and finally just shot Dave a text.  
  
 _ **mindshatteringHeartbreak [MH] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:38 PM**_  
  
[MH] Yo- David. Carre to explain what's been going on with Davey?  
  
 **[TG]** huh  
 **[TG]** oh nah nothin man  
 **[TG]** the dudes just been dealin with some shit  
  
[MH] Oh yeah? Well, why is he ignoring me?  
  
 **[TG]** look idk hes been off the grid lately  
 **[TG]** i have no answer  
  
[MH] Your altruism is pathological, Dave.  
[MH] Look, do I really have to make my way over to you two myself and see what you are hiding? Or are you going to just spill it all here right now?  
  
 **[TG]** haha nah man  
 **[TG]** really nothing is going on  
 **[TG]** everything is dope  
 **[TG]** perfectly fine  
 **[TG]** no problems and def no claws  
  
[MH] Why would there be claws?  
  
 **[TG]** idk dude  
 **[TG]** but uh we all gucci here  
  
[MH] Mhm, alright then.  
  
 **[TG]** yeah sweet  
 **[TG]** now uh i gotta dip bro  
 **[TG]** ttyl man take care  
  
[MH] Sure will.  
  
  
 _ **mindshatteringHeartbreak [MH] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 03:16 PM**_  
  
  
  
  
  
So here he was, packing some shit and about to sneak out the window to go over to Dave’s. He turned off the light in his room and locked his door, opening the window to his room and dropping the bag out. It made a small thump when it hit the ground, Hal then jumping out after it and making a louder thud in the soft grass. It might have been the middle of the afternoon but Hal didn’t care, he was going to go see Davey. This is what bros do for bros.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Davey had been going through absolute hell. Ever since _the liquid in that abandoned place_ fell on him, he had weird shit happening to him. It had gotten so bad that one morning he woke up with _**bird feet**_ attached to his hands. Of course, as anyone would who woke up with bird feet instead of hands, he freaked the fuck out, running to Dave and showing him, making frantic bird noises in the process of trying to explain what the hell happened. Dave advised that he stay in his room until he can figure out what was happening. _"Don't need my brother to be taken by the government."_ He proceeded to scold him and himself and everyone involved that for the exploring shit they did.  
Davey didn't like how this was going. He was shut up like fucking Elsa in her room all those years, hiding the fucking monster he was becoming. He cried everyday and night in pain, emotionally and physically, and often just took a lot of pain killers or just melatonin that would knock him out for hours on end. His dysphoria was through the roof, since he wasn't able to wear his binder due to large lumps on his back.  
  
He even told Hal to stay away, and logged off of everything. He was completely off the grid. He didn't want anyone, not even Dave _who lived with him_ , to see him like this. He was miserable. It was even worse when he started to notice two lumps forming on his back in the middle. He was scared. _'This was it.'_ He thought. _'This was the last of this god-awful transformation I'm enduring that will completely consume me.'_ He pulled at his collar nervously, throwing on the huge red and black hoodie Hal had given him at one point and crawled under his desk, where he had made a tiny "safe space". Complete with a soft dog bed and some stuffed animals and a blanket that hanged in-front so that no one could see him if anyone were to walk in.  
The boy cried and cried, making quiet sad peeps and other bird noises mixed with normal human noises, till he finally just passed out. He missed his friends and family. Especially Hal. Hal was his emotional support but he didn't want him to see this nasty monster he was becoming.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hal had began to walk down the street, the hot afternoon making him feel rather irritable. Why was Dave bullshitting _him_ of all people anyways? What did he know about _Davey_ that _Hal didn't_? They were extremely close after all, had Hal _done something_? He thought about all of these things as he walked, only a few more blocks till he could _quite literally_ busted Dave's door down or something. Busting the door down was actually pretty accurate, when Hal reached Dave's small house, he kicked the door open, pretty fuckin' upset that there were things being kept from him.  
  
  
Davey was awoken from a loud bang from downstairs, a loud caw coming from his throat. He didn't want to know what the hell was happening down there and he hoped everything was okay. _'Oh fuck of course this is happening around the time Dave wasn't home.'_ He thought, going to sit up and crawl out to get his phone off his bed, only to fell a jolt of crippling pain from his crow-like arms and the lumps on his back. He fell back onto the pet bed he was on with a soft thud, whimpering and making sad sounding bird noises. ** _"Fuck! That hurt way more than it ever has.."_** he whispered to himself. He hoped whoever was in the house was here to murder someone, and he hoped that someone was him. He couldn't stand this agony anymore as he curled up in the far back corner of the hiding spot and pulled the hoodie close to his face, silently crying into it while Hal searched around the house for Dave, seeing as he was not there. He then walked upstairs, opening the door to one of the many rooms. _"Davey? Please come out, I wanna talk bro...I'm real fuckin' worried."_  
  
  
Davey _**froze**_ at the voice that rang out through the silence since the loud bang outside. _' **Fuck, is Hal really here? shit. shit shit shit..'**_ He started to freak out even more, not knowing whether to run out and hug him and tell him he was sorry for pushing him away, or stay put and wait to see if he gives up and goes back home. All of this thinking and shit started to send him into a panic attack, clutching his chest and his breathing became fast, tears coming out of his eyes at lightning speed. He made little peeps, not registering that they were loud enough for the other Strider to hear out in the hall....


	2. Seeing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is pretty self explanatory...

Hal freaked when he heard... _Bird noises?_ He opened the door where the sound was coming from and took in the sight in front of him. "Davey-!" He froze for only a second before getting on the floor and hugging the other tightly. "Holy shit I was so worried! Are you okay? You must be in a lot of pain right now- Shit I'm sorry!" He loosed up his grasp on the other and placed his hands on his cheek, his mind racing a million miles a minute. "Why didn't you tell me?" Davey was shaking when Hal came in. He didn't know what to do. He was half tempted to run out of the house and not look back, but instead, fighting the immense pain from everything going on, he pulled Hal back into a tight hug, burying his face into the other's shoulder, his claws lightly scratching at his back as he held onto Hal of dear life. "I-Im so sorry Hal...I w-was so scared you'd drop me as a f-friend if you saw me like this." He choked out, stopping to gasp for breath every few words as his body shook. "What?! No. Never!" He stroked Davey's hair lightly, as a form of comforting him. "I'm never gonna leave you, no matter what you are." He let Davey cling to him but when he started scratching Hal let out a little hiss, but ignored the pain and worked on comforting his closest friend. "Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here Davey, I'm here."  
  
Davey heard the hiss from Hal and immediately stopped clinging and pulled away from him, looking at his claws and then to Hal, hugging his hands close to him. "I-Im sorry I hurt you didn't I.." Davey's face said it all. It was nothing but pure anxiety and fear, tear streaks staining his cheeks. "Nononono- your fine, your fine c'mere-" He pulled Davey back into the hug, "It's okay, Man- Really..." He really didn't mind, all he wanted was for Davey to be okay. "I'm sorry. We never should have gone to that stupid place. I'm so sorry Davey- This is my fault." The bird-mutant Strider basically snuggled into Hal's arms, still holding his hands close to him, keeping from scratching Hal again and also trying to alleviate some of the immense dysphoria he had due to not wearing his binder anymore because of the two growing lumps on his back. "N-no, Hal...i was the one who wanted to go and did stupid shit. I deserve this. Its karma biting me in the ass." He seemed to have stopped crying, but he was still sniffling and his voice was all groggy. He made a couple involuntary bird noises, from rattling to simple peeps. "I-I'm sorry i ever brought up the idea. I'm so fucking stupid!"  
  
Hal "This isn't your fault! If i'd have never brought up the stupid facility you would have never had the idea!" Hal was starting to tear up a bit, "I've been so worried about you. I thought you hated me o-or that I did something horrible, I'm so sorry Davey-" Hal let a few tears fall from his eyes before forcing himself to stop. He had to be strong, for his bro. "Dude shut u-up you never did anything wrong." He pulled away just enough to see Hal's face, gently placing his weird crow hands on his face, cooing softly at him. "Its okay...we were all stupid in going there, but I was being dumb and messing around with shit when you and Dave told me not to and now look at me.." He pulled his hands away and rolled up his sleeves as much as he could to show off his claws and the weird bird-like texture going all the way up. "This is why I've cut off contact with everyone. I-I was scared of anything and everything happening.." He sat back, hugging himself and looking away. "Just...don't blame yourself. Please...Dave already does it enough everyday.." He crowed loudly, jumping at the sudden noise that left his mouth.  
  
Hal looked sadly at the other, it was a messed up situation all around, and now Davey was paying for their dumb decisions. "I'm still sorry dude, this should have never happened." Hal let out a sigh before looking at the others arms, "Hey on the plus side, I think you look fucking wicked" he gave the other a small smile, his country accent slipping into his sentence a bit more than he expected. Hal jumped back at the sudden caw as well, not only was he turning into a brid, he was making bird noises too. "Whoa, did you just caw?" He tilted his head a bit, "That's fucking cool as hell, what if this means you can talk to birds now?" Davey twitched a bit, another caw coming out. He shook his head and chuckled at Hal. “Dude if i start to hear the fuckin’ gossip that them birds are spittin’, I’m gonna loose it.” He said, a bit of a twang coming out as well. Guess country people catch on to each others accents. He winced softly and put one of his hand on his back over one of the lumps. “Hell, I think I may be growin' damn wings.” He sighed. He hated this stupid mutation or whatever it’s called. It was painful and he hated how he looked.

Hal let out a light hearted laugh, "Bro I ain't up for listening birds talk shit about me, or the ravens husband cheating on her-" He smiled for a moment before looking back at Davey, "Hey, let me get you some pain medicine- it'll help a little at least." A concerned look crossed over the red-eyed males features. He cupped Daveys cheeks reassuringly before walking to the corner of the room, where he had thrown his backpack and digging through the front pocket and pulling out a warm mountain dew and some Advil. He walked back over and sat down infront of the other, "This shit is gonna be wack nasty, but I don't wanna leave you here and this is the only drink I got." He silently reminisced to himself on the vocabulary he had picked up from living with Dirk before unscrewing the cap to the warm soda and taking out two small white pills, "Its the least I can do for right now."

Davey cooed at Hal and watched him go to his bag and come back with the soda and pills. “Man I don’t mind warm soda. Kinda grew up with warm shit with Bro when me and Dave lived with him. Fucker never used a fridge correctly.” He shuddered at the thought of his old man before taking the soda and the pills, drinking some to down the pills. Davey chirped in delight, setting the soda down. “God I think I’ve been deprived of normal shit to eat or drink since this shit started. All I’ve done is mope around and be in pain. It sucks Hal...” he sighed, going to rub the lumps on his back. “Plus these fuckers are getting bigger and bigger every day and I’m scared they’re gonna break skin. I don’t know what they are but I only hope they’ll just go away.” He sighed. Hal looked at Davey's back, "They- kinda look like wings" He said, reaching out to touch the lumps, but stopping himself in fear of hurting the other. "Do you want water or anything? You look really dehydrated, and I know _you- and your lack of self care._ " Hal said, jokingly glaring at the other.

"Next time something like this happens- not like turning into a bird, but like wanting to isolate yourself, please Davey, please reach out to me. I'll never hate you, ever." Davey grimaces a bit quietly to himself, holding his arms close to his chest again. “I mean...water would be nice. Soda kinda dries me out.” He says, clearing his throat. He make a hurt sounding peep, looking away from Hal. “I’m sorry dude. I didn’t want to but...I was scared. Hal got up, giving a small smile the other, "I know, but I'm always gonna be there for you." He walked towards the door, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get you a tall glass a water. The taller Strider walked out the room, heading down the stairs to search out Dave's water cooler. He had of course been to Dave's house many a times, but always seemed to forget this important detail, water.

As Hal got up and left, Davey moved up and onto his head, his back hurting even more. _’Oh god ow...why is it hurting so bad?’_ He made some chirps and random bird noises as he pulled off the hoodie, setting it up front of him. Davey sighed as he looked down at his chest, becoming filled with anxiety and dysphoria right of the bat. He wasn’t able to wear his binder because of how these lumps were since they made everything more unbearable. He had a tanktop on, but it was just enough to cover his skin, since the back was wide open. He grumbled and held his chest as he turned himself to have his back facing his big mirror on his wall, checking out the two big lumps on his back that were slowly protruding more and more out of his back.

_And that’s when it happened._

  
  


Suddenly, he was succumbed to excruciating pain from his back, wings starting to grow out of the lumps, sending him to his knees and hands as he cawed and screeched loudly, his claws digging into the floor. His back was starting to bleed badly, and he was sobbing and shaking from how much his body was in overdrive. He couldn’t stand it.

  
The boy cried out for help, starting to become weak from the pain. **_“HAL!!””_**


End file.
